Greg Oddy
| birth_place = Adelaide, SA, Australia | death_date = | death_place = | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | wha_draft = | wha_draft_year = | wha_draft_team = | career_start = 1998 | career_end = | halloffame = | website = }} Greg Oddy (born July 24, 1980) is an Australian ice hockey player currently playing for the Adelaide Adrenaline in the Australian Ice Hockey League. Playing career Greg Oddy played as a 17 year old for the Notre Dame Hounds in the Saskatchewan Midget AAA Hockey League, Canada. He then spent three seasons (1998-2001) with the La Ronge Ice Wolves of the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League and South Surrey Eagles (British Columbia Hockey League). In 2002 Oddy joined the Romford Raiders of the English Premier Ice Hockey League before moving to Suomi-sarja, Finland, to play for KOO-VEE. In 2006 Oddy joined HYC Herentals of the Belgian League and Belgian Cup. During this time Oddy also played for the Adelaide Avalanche of the Australian Ice Hockey League (AIHL). Oddy captained the Avalanche until the team folded mid-way through the 2008 season. Along with the rest of team he transferred to the new Adelaide A's (now Adelaide Adrenaline) team which was formed to replace the Avalanche. He is in his third season with the Adrenaline and is currently playing in 2010 AIHL season. . Oddy is the current captain of the Adelaide Adrenaline and the Australian National Senior Team Awards *Most Goals in the 2002 AIHL Season and 2003 AIHL season *Most Goals at the 2000 IIFH World Junior Championships Division II - Mexico *Most Goals at 2002 IIHF World Championship – Division II Group A *Most Goals, Assists and Points at 2008 IIHF World Championship – Division II Group B *Most Valuable Player, Best Forward at 2008 IIHF World Championship – Division II Group B *Most Valuable Player Adelaide Avalanche - 2000, 2005, 2006 *Fans Choice Player of the Year Adelaide Avalanche - 2000, 2004 *Leading Scorer Adelaide Avalanche / Adreanline - 2002, 2003, 2004, 2007, 2010 *Leading Scorer Australian National Senior Team - 1999, 2000, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2008 *Leading Scorer Belgium Elite League - 2006/2007 *Most Valuable Player of the Australian Ice Hockey League Season - 2010 Career statistics International play }} Played for Australia in: *1998 IIHF World Championship – Pool D *1999 IIHF World Championship – Pool D *2000 World Junior Championships – Pool D *2000 IIHF World Championship – Pool D *2002 IIHF World Championship – Division II Group A *2003 IIHF World Championship – Division II Group A *2004 IIHF World Championship – Division II Group A *2005 IIHF World Championship – Division II Group A *2006 IIHF World Championship – Division II Group B *2007 IIHF World Championship – Division II Group B *2008 IIHF World Championship – Division II Group B *2009 IIHF World Championship – Division I Group A *2010 IIHF World Championship – Division II Group A International statistics References Category:Born in 1980 Category:Australian hockey players Category:Australian Ice Hockey League player